Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus comprising a driven body driven by an actuator, an image pickup apparatus, and a moving body.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, compact cameras called action cams or wearable cameras have been widespread (For example, see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2016-82463). Such cameras are mounted not only on a body of a photographer but also on a bicycle or a drone (unmanned aircraft) as a moving body, and take movies while the moving body is moving.
FIGS. 13A and 13B are diagrams showing how to mount a conventional compact camera to a drone. FIG. 13A is an exploded view for use in explaining a mounting arrangement of the camera, and FIG. 13B is a perspective view of the drone to which the camera is mounted. In FIGS. 13A and 13B, a drone 1 is comprised of a quadcopter having a plurality, for example, four propellers, and stably holds (hovers) an airframe (main body) thereof in the air. The drone 1 is also capable of changing its posture by making the number of rotation of the propellers imbalanced to change a balance of the airframe. A compact camera 2 mounted on the drone 1 is comprised of an action cam. The camera 2 is equipped with an optical lens unit capable of performing relatively wide-angle shooting. The camera 2 is held by a gimbal 3, which is a holding member. The gimbal 3 is fixed to the drone 1 by screws 4, and the camera 2 is fixed to the gimbal 3 by a fixing member, not shown. For example, an adhesive double-sided tape and a bonding band are used as the fixing member. A posture stabilizing mechanism (not shown) which stabilizes the posture of the fixed camera 2 is built in the gimbal 3. The posture stabilizing mechanism controls movement of the camera 2 in a panning (horizontal) direction, a tilting (vertical) direction, and a rolling (rotating) direction, and eliminates an effect of a swing of the drone 1 on an image shot by the camera 2.
In order to change a direction in which the camera 2 of the drone 1 in FIGS. 13A and 13B shoots an image (herein after, referred to “the shooting direction”), it is necessary to change an orientation of a main body of the drone 1 as well as the gimbal 3, which imposes inconvenience on an operator of the drone 1. When the camera 2 is mounted on a handle of a bicycle, it is necessary to change an orientation of the handle in order to change the shooting direction, which also imposes inconvenience on a rider of the bicycle. Further, when the camera 2 is mounted on a body of a photographer, it is necessary to change an orientation of the body in order to change the shooting direction, which, after all, imposes inconvenience on the photographer.
Accordingly, a camera which is capable of moving widely a lens barrel in a panning direction and a tilting direction has been proposed (for example, see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2014-212392). The camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2014-212392 comprises a tilt unit including the lens barrel, and a pan unit including the tilt unit, which are electrically driven by a tilt driving unit and a pan driving unit, respectively.
In the camera in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2014-212392, however, in order to realize smooth horizontal rotation of the pan unit, an electric connecting portion comprised of wire harness is drawn from a side of the pan unit. The drawn electric connecting portion is wound with the pan unit, which horizontally rotates, and bends and protrudes from the side of the electric connecting portion if an amount of winding is small. Therefore, the electric connecting portion occupies a predetermined area in a plan view. As a result, in particular in a plan view, a camera cannot be downsized, which may decrease a degree of freedom of how to attach the image pickup apparatus to the drone or the handle of the bicycle.